Happy New Year, Saito!
by Peachy Hikaru
Summary: It's New Year's Eve, and Saito is bummed because he can't spend it in Japan... but Louise comes up with a really good idea to cheer him up! A little role reversal is involved here. Pretty OOC, hope you enjoy anyway! HAPPY NEW YEAR, GUYS!


Saito stroked the marks he had etched into Louise's dorm room wall and sighed. Although he had been at Halkeginia for quite a long time, he was still a Japanese citizen at heart.

Louise, who had just walked in, saw him looking so despondent. Since they had first consummated their relationship earlier this year, they had gotten a lot closer, and now that Louise was confident in Saito's affection for her, she had stopped being jealous – something which Saito was very grateful for.

"What's wrong, Saito?" she asked, concerned. He didn't usually look like this. He turned to her, and she gasped. He really did look bad. "Are you sick?" she asked, her brow furrowing. He shook his head weakly. "It's New Year's Eve back in Japan!" he exclaimed. "New Year is always such a big thing there…" he said nostalgically.

Louise sat down on her bed and sighed. Well, I guess there's no help for it, she thought. "Saito…" she said nervously. He turned and looked at her inquisitively. "What?" he asked. "Is there something you need?"

"Uhm…" she hedged, unsure of herself. "Well… you said that New Year is special, right? And… you won't be able to celebrate with everyone because you're here…" Saito looked at her. She was blushing wildly, and looked like she wanted to sink through the floor. "Louise… are you all right? What are you getting at?" he asked curiously.

She blushed and lowered her gaze. "Um… um…" she stuttered. "Well… I guess I could give you a New Year's gift…" she said softly. Saito's eyes widened. "A _what_? Louise, that's really not necessary and – " She cut him off with a glare. "You stupid dog! Don't interrupt me when I'm talking!" she screamed.

When she had calmed down, she finally managed to stutter out her proposal. "Well… maybe… for tonight only… we could swap roles," she said, blushing and refusing to meet his gaze. He frowned. "What?" he asked, confused. "I mean… you'll be the master and I'll be the familiar," she said in a rush.

He blushed too, as understanding finally dawned on him. "Louise… are you sure?" he asked, surprised. She scowled at him. "Fine! It was just a thought!" she yelled. "If you don't want to, then forget it!" She turned away to sulk.

He winced. "Louise… I never said that I didn't want to," he told her. He sat on the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "If you will allow me…" he said gently. She turned to him. "There's nothing I'd like more than that…" he said with a lecherous grin.

She ignored the grin and said in a voice that quavered, "Really?"

He nodded. "Now, if at any point in time, you feel insecure or afraid, please tell me, all right?" he told her. She nodded her assent.

He tilted her chin up so that she was looking at him. "Now…" he murmured. "Strip." She gasped. "What?" she exclaimed. He raised a brow. "You heard me. Strip. You agreed to give me full control, remember?"

Her cheeks burning, Louise stripped obediently. She undid the catch on her cape and draped it over her chair. Then she slowly unbuttoned her blouse before folding it on her desk. Her skirt soon followed. She sat back down on the bed and removed her shoes, before rolling her socks down and off her legs.

Now she was left in just her matching bra-and-panties set. She blushed even harder as she began to pull the panties down her legs, and looked at Saito for encouragement. "Go on," he said, seemingly nonchalant but in reality more affected than anyone would have guessed. She left the panties there when she stepped out of them, and leaned forward to unhook her bra.

Saito leaned forward slightly, as much out of eagerness to see Louise's naked body as to hide the erection that threatened to split his pants. After all, there was no fun in being a master if your slave could see your weakness to her, right?

"Louise…" he called her name. When she looked at him, he told her, "Tonight, I want you to call me Master." She gaped at him. "M-m-master?" she exclaimed. He nodded. Resigned, she muttered, "Yes, Master."

There was something very scintillating about this position that Louise found herself in… she was stripped of all control, but it was a position that she had volunteered to be in, and if she was honest with herself, she did enjoy it.

"What would you like for me to do next, Master?" she asked. He smiled at her. "Come here," he said, beckoning her with his finger. She walked closer to him. He laid her on the bed and leaned over her. "No matter what, you will not move from that position unless I tell you to. Is that clear?" he said. She nodded obediently. "Yes, Master," she said.

He started to strip too, first removing Derflinger from his back, then removing his jumper, undershirt, and jeans. He was about to remove his boxers, but then he got distracted by the sight of Louise's breasts. They had grown some since the first time he'd seen them, and although they would never rival Kirche's, he was very satisfied.

He sat on the bed next to her and took her breast in his hand, rubbing his thumb over the nipple. Louise arched into his hand, only to be pressed back onto the bed gently. "Now now, Louise… you promised you'd stay in that position."

He toyed with her breasts until he was satisfied, rubbing, pressing, and massaging them, and even taking them into his mouth and sucking gently as he laved at the nipple with his tongue. While he was doing that, Louise tried her best to stay in that position, but it was useless. Saito's touch aroused her to the point where she could not stay still, even if she tried – which she did, valiantly. She clenched her fists in the bedspread and whimpered helplessly, caught up in the maelstrom of sensation that Saito had created in her.

When he finally got bored, he stood and said, "Open your legs." Blushing at the mere thought of doing something so wonton, she gingerly opened them slightly. Impatient, he caught her legs and dragged them open, before settling in between them.

"Ah, this treasure that you hold is greater than anything I could ever imagine," he told her as he stroked her most intimate region. She moaned as she writhed under him. "Saito… Master… please…" she whimpered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"And so I will," he said softly as he lowered his head and began to perform his oral ministrations on her. "You only have to ask, and it will be granted, my love," he told her.

Saito knew that his control was not going to last much longer. Having Louise in this manner was way to erotic for him to be able to restrain himself for long around her. But he knew that he only had one wish – to give her pleasure. Yes, Louise, his love, his partner. His.

With his skilful movements, he soon brought her to a shattering orgasm. When Louise drifted down from her high, she realized that Saito was preparing to enter her. "Master…" she moaned. "Can I move?" she asked.

He grunted, "Yes, Louise. You may." Then he thrust into her. She locked her ankles around him and held him close to her. "Louise…" he moaned as he pulled back and thrust again, deeper, until he felt his balls slap against her bottom. "Yes," he snarled. "Yes! Feel how deeply we are joined, Louise," he told her. "This is how we will be… forever!" he declared.

"Yes…" she gasped. "Forever…"

Hearing her agree with his bold declaration was more than Saito could withstand. His tightly held restraint abruptly spiraled away from him. Driven by lust, love, and a primal need to claim that which was his, he grasped her legs and pushed them high, past his shoulders, so that she was unable to limit the depths of his thrusts – not that she would have anyway.

"Saito…" she cried as she came, her arms tightening around him as her hips moved along with his convulsively. Saito felt her inner walls tightening around him, and with a muttered oath, he came too, spending himself within her. The blast of sensation ripped through him like a ball of fire, destroying everything in its wake, teetering on the fine line between pleasure and pain.

Later in the night, after the both of them had calmed down enough to think coherently, Saito moved off her, his arm still around her waist.

"Happy New Year, Saito," Louise said sleepily.

"Happy New Year, Louise. I love you," he told her gently.

"I love you too."

As destiny had proclaimed it, the two of them would find each other in every lifetime, a Master and Familiar, as lovers, as soul mates.

_Well, I hope you enjoyed this little special! I know it's pretty OOC, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Happy New Year guys! May 2011 be a really good year for all of you!_


End file.
